What Brings Us Closer
by SomeSithLord
Summary: General Grievous and his subordinate have a conversation after winning a battle.


Notes: I have wanted to do something with Grievous in it for a while now. I'm happy I finally got around to it.

I do not own Star Wars but Aillya is my OC.

I hope you like the story and thank you for reading!

* * *

She liked him when he was angry especially when he was on the bridge during a battle. When he walked off the battlefield with his cape half shredded to pieces and the marks of war on his chest plates. He was a man-made for war and it was what he did best. Cutting down anyone who got in his way swiftly and without mercy. Grievous was no droid and if anyone dared call him one she would cut them down herself. No droid could ever do what he did and in the way he did. He hated being called one and she hated hearing anyone utter a word about it.

Now in this moment, she watched him on the bridge. His anger at the Jedi spilling out with every word. The nearest droid had already lost its head. Today his anger and hatred had won them the battle. His fury was swift and true aiding in the destruction of two warships. Aillya watched as the other enemy ships began to retreat but not before losing two smaller ones in a grand explosion. Today the CIS won and she couldn't be happier. Grievous stood tall watching the enemy crawl away to lick their wounds. Slowly Aillya got up from the command seat and stood beside him.

Neither spoke but they didn't have to. No one needed the Force to know both had mutual feelings in that moment alone. There was an admiration for each other that went unspoken. The battle had been long and she was tired partly from the adrenaline rush coming down now. She put a hand on his arm before turning and leaving for her quarters. The walk was short but seemed longer than usual because of how tired she was. When she got the door open she walked in and closed it. She had enough energy left to get her uniform off and put on a tunic and casual pants.

Aillya fell onto her bed and stayed there for what must have been two hours. Sleep had been rare in the past week and she was drained. Dreams of battle filled her mind as she slept soundly. Only to be awoken by the thud at her door. It would have been enough to make other people jump but she was accustomed to it. She got out of bed and walked to the door opening it. Grievous stood on the other side. Hands behind his back and golden eyes looking down at her.

She moved out of the way and he walked in without a word. "General what can I do for you?" Her voice was calm with a casual tone to it. "Call me Grievous there is no need for formality now." She knew when they met in private that she could relax more. He moved to stand in front of her. Dwarfing her by sheer size alone. "You performed well today and praise has been earned." He moved one hand to tilt her head up so she was looking at him.

Aillya looked into his golden eyes and what remained of the man behind them. She wondered what those eyes had seen over the years. Now they only saw her and if she died tomorrow she knew it would be with pride in her heart knowing she had served her General well. "I trust you and the decisions you make. It is rare that I would trust anyone other than my master." She just listened to the sound of his voice. It was one she would recognize anywhere. "Grievous I strive to do my best for you and the sake of the CIS. I will serve you faithfully till the end." Aillya felt his hand move to her cheek and then saw it drop to his side.

"I trust you will." She smiled up at him before speaking again in a low tone. "What is our next move?" He gestured for her to sit on her bed and he took a seat in a nearby chair. She sat cross-legged on her bed and looked at him. "Reports are coming in that there is a Jedi station close by. We are to prepare and attack within the week. I will board the station while you and a small fleet make a perimeter around it. We are to take the station not destroy it. I will take out the Jedi and you are to destroy any Republic ships you see leaving. Reports are still coming in as we speak. If there are changes I will let you know."

She took everything he was saying and let it set in. She could feel the excitement creeping up in her chest. She enjoyed battle almost as much as he did. Though it was his element to be in. Aillya moved closer to the end of her bed to be closer to him. It was as close to sitting next to Grievous she would get here. They sat in silence for a few moments in each other's company. The first real silence either of them had been able to experience in the past few weeks. Only broken by his occasional coughing. "We will win this war and when it's over I will still stand by you."

Grievous looked at her and if he could smile he would be beaming. The droids and his own guards could be replaced. Aillya was someone there was no substitute for. If she was injured he couldn't find anyone on par with her. That was why he let her stay on the ship and command from the bridge. She would not fall from blaster or lightsaber. If she went down it would be with her ship knowing she served her General well and the CIS. She would think of him in her last moments and face her end head on. Aillya however unbeknownst to him would rather go down fighting alongside her General. She had been by his side and learned so much. That death would be better off taking them both out in the same moment.


End file.
